


Та, которую любят все

by innokentya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек ненавидит Малию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Та, которую любят все

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: ЛиВи. 
> 
> Примечания автора: Написано по заявке на дайровский флешмоб.

Дерек ненавидит Малию. 

После того, как Питер возрадовался знакомству и воссоединению с дочерью, всё его внимание сконцентрировано только на ней. Да и не только Питера. С Малией носятся все, кому не лень: Стайлз нашел в ней отличную боевую подругу и не может пропустить случая устроить хорошие потрахушки, Лидия заменила Малией погибшую Эллисон, а Скотт, хоть временами и косящийся с недоверием на неподконтрольного оборотня, всё же рад пополнению стаи. Да, Малию любят. Все, кроме Дерека. 

Но на правах одного из самых опытных оборотней, именно Дереку приходится обучать её всем тонкостям контроля и выдержки. Он часами гоняет Малию по лесу, вычисляя её возможности, заставляет до крови сбивать кулаки на тренировках с боксерскими грушами, учит поддерживать свои эмоции на одном уровне. Дерека до ужаса раздражают цветочные духи Малии, которые она использует, судя по концентрации запаха, галлонами. Его до невозможности бесят её кроткие улыбки, которыми Малия одаривает его любую, даже малейшую похвалу. В этом случае он кивает в ответ и отправляет Малию на следующую пытку. Даже Скотт пару раз пытается заступиться за молодую волчицу, когда подсчитывает общее время её тренировок. Но Хейлу всё равно. 

После тренировок на износ Малия отправляется в лофт, где в отведенной ей комнате готовится к завтрашним занятиям. Её интеллектуальный уровень, как и физический, тоже оставляет желать лучшего, она напоминает Дереку несмышленого ребенка, и это… Это почему-то его до жути умиляет. Дерек наблюдает сквозь приоткрытую дверь, как Малия, зачитавшись каким-то слишком сложным для неё примером, перекусывает карандаш и раздраженно плюется во все стороны грифелем. Хейл ловит себя на мысли, что на его лице появляется слабое подобие улыбки. Малия напоминает ему Лору в далеком детстве. И это воспоминание о сестре почему-то совершенно не режет сердце. Дерек научился разделять прошлое и настоящее. Лора была тогда, здесь же у стаи есть Малия. Которую любят все. 

И, судя по всему, Дерек тоже.


End file.
